lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/The Lion Guard: A Sudden Arise
It was a peaceful night in their den the pride was fast asleep, suddenly Simba woke up with a start. He sifted the air then instantly kept up, he had smelled smoke, quickly he shook Nala awake, " honey get up quickly" he said urgently, " Simba what's wrong?" Nala mumbled sleepily, " there's a fire" Simba answered, Almost instantly Nala was wide awake and on her feet, " wake up the children and the lionesses I'll wake Kovu and we'll go to the safe cave, hurry" Simba said, Nala went over to her children and shook them awake, " my loves wake up there's a fire we have to evacuate now" she ordered, Kiara woke up at once " mom are you sure?" She asked sleepily " yes honey now get your brother and go on outside while I wake the rest of the pride do not go anywhere with out me" Nala ordered, Kiara picked Kion up and went outside she stood in the entrance to the den and watched the fire consume her home, she barely noticed when her mate came up behind her, and jumped when he pressed his muzzle to her cheek "I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to startle you" Kovu said gently, " it's all right my love you didn't" Kiara answered smiling at her mate, Simba and Nala joined them outside with the rest of the pride " all right everyone me and Kovu are going to warn the animals" Simba said Nala stepped up next to her mate " I'm going to lead the rest of you to safety" she added. Kovu nuzzled and licked his mate and mother in law, and Simba nuzzled and licked his mate daughter and mother, then the two of them along with Timon and Pumbaa went down the slope to the savannah." All right everyone lets move" Nala said, tears in her eyes, Kiara silently pressed her muzzle to her mothers cheek, tears in her own eyes, and they exchanged a nuzzle, thenNala began to lead the way to the safe cave, they had to crouch down to avoid the smoke and they couldn't talk, finally they reached the cave. Nala led the way inside and the pride filed in, Nala and Sarafina closed off the opening with leaves and twigs to keep smoke out, " ok everyone listen up, its to dangerous to go hunting so I'm afraid we're stuck here with out any food until Simba comes to get us" Nala said " make yourself comfortable" she continued, before going to her children who were sitting in the center of the den, " Darlings are you ok" she asked gently " I'm fine mom" Kiara answered, Nala glanced down at her son, " Kion are you ok my love?" She asked bending down and licking him, " Mama I'm scared" Kion confessed nuzzling Nala's leg " Oh my darling it's ok" Nala said soothingly, " try and get some sleep my darlings" Nala said nuzzling her children before going to talk to Sarabi. Kion climbed in between Kiara's legs and fell asleep, Kiara watched him for a minute , then when she heard movement at the cave entrance glanced up and got to her feet at once when she noticed that her mate and father had returned, she glanced at Nala, then picked Kion up and deposited him with Sarafina before running to greet them, when she reached them she noticed that Kovu had a burn running down his side, she rushed over and nuzzled him, " Honey are you ok what happened" Kiara asked " I'm fine darling it's just a burn I'll survive" Kovu said licking her, " let's go home everyone" Simba said, the pride made their way back home, when they reached pride rock they were relived to find it undamaged, Nala led the lionesses and Kion inside and put Kion to bed while Simba and Kiara took Kovu to see Rafiki so he can heal Kovu's wound, after Rafiki had done his job, the three of them made their way home and went to bed. Category:Blog posts